This is My Story
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: based around the fic FF7 Experience, an amazing fic by BlackWindKaze, this is a SelfInsertion


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy; if I did the online game would be based on VII VIII or X

Prologue

This … is my story.

I had been reading a self-insertion fan fiction called FF7 Experience, in it a young boy by the name of Grant is given the chance to go through the Final Fantasy VII world, it was incredible, long as well over 140000 words.

You see in it Grants Playstation 2 gives him the chance to go into either Final Fantasy VII to X, I never even thought that it would happen to me.

It was me simply messing around, I turned to where my Ps2 and my X-Box 360 was and asked "So are one of you going to let me go to one of the Final Fantasy worlds?" I turned back to my PC when two voiced make me freeze.

Simultaneously a male and a female voice said "I thought you would never, hay I'm doing this for him, no you not, god damn it stop doing that" I had turned shortly after they had started with a small calculator in my hand.

The male voice was my Playstation, it glowed blue when it -Talked- and that left the X-Box 360 as the female by default, -she- glowed green.

The Playstation glowed blue as he started to speak "Kami Damn it girl, he said he wanted to go into the Final Fantasy World, you can't even use that game" the 360 glowed brightly as if in anger "Ohhhh don't make me have to hurt you, you obsolete peace of slag"

I couldn't help but blink, my Playstation and my X-Box 360 were arguing like an old married couple, and I know what that's like cause of my parents, I need to sort this out before microchips start flying.

"Um ok you two calm down, yes I want to go to a Final Fantasy world, but I don't want to leave you out … just what do I call you two anyway? Calling you by your console names is kind of strange, oh and if you can become Human form pleas do cause this is kind of … disconcerting"

I didn't even finish before they were morphing into what looked like a guy with blue hair who looked surprisingly like Fayt from Star Ocean 3, and the girl looked like Setsuna from Sailor Moon.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes "Let me guess, Fayt and Setsuna," I chuckled a little at there mock innocent looks but continued "Anyway why don't you just combine your power and work together?" they seemed about to protest for a few seconds before they shrugged.

Fayt and Setsuna glanced at one another before simultaneously clicking their fingers, the world went black for a second before I found myself in what looked like the BWR from the Matrix, you know, the Big White Room.

Anyway just like in FF7 Experience, a ten foot figure of myself was slowly rotating in place ten foot to my right, Setsuna started of my saying "Ok this is a basic Character construction interface, you tell us what you want changing and we will do it, only no changing you race to say, a Saiyan, that would give you way two much of a power advantage, hmm well I guess you could but you wouldn't be able to use Sphere Grid so its up to you"

While it was temping to become a Saiyan, that would be kind of like activating a God mode, if I was to start around the middle of the game yeah it would be one hell of a big help but I'm not planning on doing that.

I was thinking about my weapon and my clothing mostly 'Hmm what should I use … a Sword? Guns? Axe?' it came to me like a ton of brick, you see I had recently gotten Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, I was only Subtitled in English but I don't mind, but I remember that Clouds Modified SOLDIER uniform looked as cool as his weapon, a six segmented sword, I decided, then and there what my weapon and clothing was going to be.

I looked at my -Big Me-, as I'm -Mini Me-, and said "I want the same costume and weapon as Cloud used in Final Fantasy VII Advent Children" Fayt grinned as he snapped his fingers "Good choice" he said while looking at Big Me.

I couldn't help admiring my figures new set of cloths, and the wicked Sword "Ok now as there are two of us I am going to give you the basic techniques for you Sword, not only that but WE are going to let you have One Special technique, it is basically Supped up hyper form, you have another energy inside of you, not your Magic Power but something used just for this"

Setsuna finished for him "What it dose exactly is increases your speed, physical strength and defense, magical strength and defense your sense of sight, sound basically everything, how it manifests it up to you, but without extensive training it will not last long"

I nodded to myself, a grin slowly forming on my face "What I want to happen are my eyes, oh yeah I want them to be a light purple and when I activate the Hyped up form, ill call it Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryo Ryo-Tai-Sen, and when its activated" I couldn't help but grin widely "I want Amber Eyes, I'm a fan Of Rurouni Kenshin if you didn't know, but I would like my hair to be styled like Squall's from Final Fantasy VIII"

The changes were made and I have to say, I looked cool I was almost tempted to have Make enhanced eyes but I decided against it.

When the changes were made and applied to me I felt lightheaded at first before the weight of my Swords hit me and I almost stumbled, the material of my clothing was strong thick but surprisingly light and pliable, good for fighting.

Speaking of fighting the first thing I did was pull out the main sword, my had seemed to go to it automatically, like I had done it hundreds of times before, and it felt like I had as well … it seemed natural …well mostly.

A few practices swings and I found it -did- feel natural and with every swing it felt more and more right, I spent the next half an hour going through different sword forms with different set ups for the Ultima Weapon, that's all I could think to call it.

Anyway half an hour later my arms were a little tired but I finished the sets of sword forms and activated the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryo Ryo-Tai-Sen for a few seconds and found it one easy to maintain and two, that it ran out fucking fast, I would probably get one strike in with it … best to use it with an Limit Break or an Overdrive whatever it is wherever I decide to go, probably Final Fantasy VIII or X, seven was done by Grant, although I wouldn't mind … admiring Tifa.

Setsuna pointed to a small bag at my hip and said "that's your potion bag, now we are changing potions a little, they are Pills, like cod liver oil capsules, as they are easier to carry around, the pouch on you right is your Gill pouch, don't ask how it works but it will set out the correct Gill needed for what you want to buy its easier on you that way same goes for your potion bag and your backpack".

Fayt was next "Finally, there will not be item boxes in housed, dungeons, yes houses, no, so anyway just where do you want to go?"

OOOO—OOOO—OOOO—OOOO

Ok guys what do you think? Like it?

Read and Review and let me know where you want him to go, and no I haven't decided Who this is yet, but it's a guy around 17 with brown hair and you know the rest.

Oh and start putting in who you want him to end up with for each Final Fantasy, I will NOT be doing FF9 as I cant STAND that storyline its pointless up until the last 2 bosses.


End file.
